


Poison

by tiffabucks



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, alternative universe, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffabucks/pseuds/tiffabucks
Summary: I picked my poison and it's youNothing can kill me like you doBut I like it anyway





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!  
> That's my first Solangelo so I'm little nervous and I hope you guys like this thing... xD   
> Thank you for read and notice me if something is wrong, ok?! 
> 
> xoxo 
> 
> P.S.: The song is Toy - Block B

_"Love is poison"_ said that bitch of Game of Thrones  _"Sweet poison, yes, but it will kill you all the same."_

But you probably don't know that, because you've never watched Game of Thrones and have no ideia how Cersei Lannister has her own dilemmas. 

_The point here is that you, Will Solace, are my poison._

Please, don't take it bad, I like the way you came in thin and suddenly all I most wanted wasn't what I really wanted. I love your way of thinking about everything and not worrying about failing — I like even your faults and, if they were people, I would kiss them until I was tired and understood that nothing is by chance and there aren't bad things  _at all._

You are the storm, that little comma in the middle of a sentence that makes a damn mess when it's put in the wrong place. And even though you're the right person for me in this life, you make a mess of it just the same. 

Just like in that song that after a while became ours:  _Everything I do is for you - because I'm a toy._ Like the leaded soldier in 'The Nutcracker', I fell in love with you. For you I would confront coarse brethren and an army of rats. For you I would break a leg, I would try to be real. 

What kind of couple really puts a - supposedly - sad song as love music? And what kind of couple you dates even knowing that everything has to go wrong, but it's going to be just because, anyway, it's going to be fun! Like it needs to be fun and we don't even have a boyfriend yet, but I like the way you kiss me and the way you always smile when I promise to make marathons of your favorite cartoon even knowing that your body lying on top of mine will be much more important than any kiss or hug. 

I used to say that you're mine, but then I realized that you had to be free, but even being free you remained mine - using and abusing your freedom to come and go as often as you wanted. But even coming out so many times, you never really dared to leave. You only had one whole world to explore and it wouldn't be me, a little toy soldier, that would stop you. You don't even want to leave, but you will, you know? 

I'm an idiot, you know. That idiot who makes up with his good morning, idiot messages and laughs alone with some funny picture. That bitch that marks you in nonsense on social networkds and sends you compromising audios when you're near your mother. I'm Nico asshole who's babbling about things you don't even understand, but you listen anyway - just because it's me, and I know that's one of your silent sacrificies as well. 

I'm the idiot who made you cry one day out of stupidity and who'll probably still lose you for crap. And even knowing all this, I'm that idiot who knows he's not perfect for you, but he refuses to let you go. 

Before I was toy, a tin man who pretended to have a real heart being that it was all paper, an origami that melted when the heavy rain came. I was that person who fell in love and dispassionate at the same speed, and it never did any good to anyone. I was the one who wrote romantic words at dawn and prayed for everything to work out, to be different, but the other week I could only thing of how hypocritical I was to want a romance with Chandle and Monica. 

And then you came and hijacked all my good sense (I don't know if you will ever give me back, I hope not, it's never been very helpful to me anyway). 

You arrived as the new exchange student who was shy on his first day at the new school, the one who knocks on the door in an insecure way and just puts his head in the doorway before fully entering the call and facing one by one, looking for a friendly face. You came and looked at me in that impossible way of saying "no" and that was the beginning. 

I didn't even call you, you were there and you were a nice guy, whatever. But then after a few months when I thought it was ok to fall in love with you for a few months -  _typical._

But the days went by, and the leaves on the calendar were being ripped out while you dared not to get out of my head one day. I had no quietness, and not even the passionate words that used to make me happy gave me peace of mind, suddenly I was a passionate fool, writing stories and listening to music, I was the clown who pretended to know everything, but I was the devil fleeing from the cross - I was already used to falling in love, but I didn't want to. Couldn't.  _Not with you, God, no!_

And then I noticed that I was a toy and you were my Andy, my owner, for whom I would go through any challeng, including a nursery full of -  _ewn -_ children just to get back to you. 

 

_Love is poison - and you are too._

 

But it is also the healing, like the tears of a phoenix or the magic of the One Ring - inexplicable and too tempting. 

When Arwen fell in love with Aragorn, she gave kim the Evenstar as a symbol of her love. 

_And I give you these confusing words._


End file.
